Not Alone
by Annanarra
Summary: Like electricity, lighting up his eyes, making his heart pump faster, and stretching his mouth into to such a large smile that it looked like it might just hurt his face. That is what it felt like when someone spoke to him. To him. What most people don't even think about and take for granted, Jack Frost stands in awe, speechless, hoping that the dream would never end. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Not Alone_

Like electricity, lighting up his eyes, making his heart pump faster, and stretching his mouth into to such a large smile that it looked like it might just hurt his face. That is what it felt like when someone spoke to him. _To_ him.

What most people don't even think about and take for granted, Jack Frost stands in awe, speechless, hoping that the dream would never end.

For years – three-hundred to be exact – Jack spent his time alone, with only the wind for a silent companion. You'd think he'd have gone insane, with so many questions, rants, complaints, and words building up in his brain. Oh, he asked his questions, he ranted, he complained, and he talked; but only the moon and the wind could hear him. The wind would try to comfort her lonely rider, gently pushing him to a place that would make him happier. She tried to help, but nothing but real, caring people could fix his problem. Of course the moon just ignored him, just like he always did, silently mocking him about his miserable lonely life.

So when those real, caring people suddenly popped into his life, his mind twisted into utter chaos. When someone said his name, he froze up – which is ironic—and his heart would speed up dramatically. When someone would touch him, his skin would tingle with an alien warmth. When someone would look at him – especially in his eyes—he felt he was going to explode if he didn't shout and scream, "You're looking at me! You can see me!"

But of course he never told anyone about his reactions to their attention. If he did, they might think he was a deranged, mental, weirdo, and then they might want to avoid him. That was the _last _thing Jack wanted: being dis-owned by the family he'd just gained. Then he might truly lose his mind.

So instead, Jack played it cool. He brushed aside the urge to do aerial acrobatics across the room; he suppressed his freakish smile to a small, content grin; he ignored that he suddenly had a warm, pleasant feeling creeping up on him; despite the fact that he was the spirit of _winter_, so he always felt cold. Jack shoved all that to the side, managing to keep his emotions in check.

"_Jack!_"

Jack snapped his head up and hit his head on the tunnel's ceiling.

"Ow! Bunny, how do you stand these low tunnels? You're even taller than I am!" Jack grumbled.

"I crawl on all fours mate, all fours." The spirit of Hope said.

"Of course." Jack muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Jack rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

Bunny muttered something, but he couldn't hear it. Jack suddenly ducked his head, barely missing a root.

"Are we almost there? I swear I'm going to lose an eye down here or something sooner or later." Jack glared at Bunny.

"Don't be such a baby, Frost. But yes, we are here." Bunny gestured to a hole above, allowing light to filter in the tunnels.

"Thank goodness." Jack sighed. "Hey, I'm not a baby. I happen to be three-hundred years old."

"Eh, that's nothing. You may be old to a mortal, but to an immortal, you _are _a baby." Bunny smirked.

"Whatever, kangaroo." Jack sneered as he flew out the dirt hole.

"Uh? I swear there was light coming from up here just a second ago." Jack squinted, trying to see in the pitch-black. Jack cringed, mentally telling himself that he should say darkness next time.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Jack almost fell over, but was caught by someone, when the lights turned on and people burst from around the room.

"Whoa!" Jack blinked rapidly and shook his head. "What the heck was that?!"

"It's been a month since you became Guardian! This is late welcoming party!" North bellowed behind him, apparently the person who'd caught him from falling.

"Seriously?" Jack tilted his head, wondering if these guys were for real.

"Yes!" Tooth squealed, flying over to him. "We wanted to have it sooner, but we all kind of got distracted and well…"

"Wow, guys. T-thanks?" Jack said hesitantly.

"You're welcome!" Sandman signed. Jack smiled, causing a couple other mini tooth fairies to swoon. Jack chuckled and swung his staff over his shoulders.

North had the yetis bring out a meal, and they ate heartily. They asked Jack what kind of game he wanted to play. Jack smiled excitedly and explained a few games that he had always wanted to play, but never had the chance to since he hadn't had anyone to play with.

Jack sighed contentedly after dropping himself from the air onto a couch.

"Jack, we each have something for you." Tooth said. Jacks head snapped around to face her.

"What?" He asked.

"Here." Tooth handed Jack a simple, small, brown box. Jack looked at Tooth suspiciously out of the corner of his eye, then he gingerly lifted the lid off the box. Inside was Jacks little box of teeth, his memories. But there was another tooth box as well.

"You're letting me keep mine?"

"Yes."

"B-but, whose is this other box?"

"Jack, that's your sister's memories." Tooth said quietly.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked up at Tooth then back down to the memories.

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me." Jack said with a smile.

Tooth just smiled back at him. **Wait, my heart did **_**not **_**just skip, did it?** Jack thought. **Whatever.**

Sandy floated over to Jack and handed him a tine glass cylinder filled with his pretty, golden dreamsand.

"Hey, neat-o! Thanks Sandy!" Jack patted the little man on the head. Sandy made a picture of Jack's hand on Sandy's head and put an X through it. Sandy shook his head with an irritated look.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me doing that, it makes you feel shorter. Got it." Jack chuckled.

Tooth turned to Bunny. "What did you get Jack?"

Bunny gave Jack a piece of paper. Jack read what it said.

One Month of chastise Free pranks.

"Alright!" Jack laughed. Everyone else but Tooth, who just glared at Bunny, joined him in his laughter.

But their laughter was cut short when loud trumpets sounded. Jack whipped his head around and gave the stink eye to the elves who'd done it.

"Ha! My turn!" North shouted with glee. "Follow me!"

Jack slowly rose from the couch, and the rest followed him.

"Now, technically this is gift from all of us, since we all helped. Ready?" North swept his hand in front of a door. Jack raised his eyebrows and looked from the door to North.

He pushed it open, and nearly fell over once more. Jack did a double-take.

"A-are you kidding me? H-how… when?" Jack could barely speak.

"You have your own room!" Tooth shouted. "We peeked at your memories and got the design and layout of your old room and did the same here! We just changed the colors a little!"

Jack looked around, the room did look familiar. But instead of what should have been greens, browns, and blacks; there was deep blues, whites, and silvery greys. Jack couldn't believe it.

"You guys did this for me?" He asked, still dumb-founded.

North slung his large arm around Jack's shoulders. He tried to relax, but he still tensed noticeably at the contact. Jack stood speechless as Sandy and Bunny all gave him a pat on the back and a smile.

Tooth slowly came closer to Jack, tilting her head with her eyebrows creased.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked. Jack shook his head, pulling himself of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, this place is great! Thanks guys!" Jack smiled. But by the look on Tooth's face, she wasn't fully convinced.

X~X

Tooth looked behind her hesitantly before flying full speed towards Tooth Palace. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a lovely mixture of blush pink, baby blue, and soft orange. The clouds adorned the colorful expanse like jewels. Despite the amazing scenery, Tooth still had pressing thoughts that kept her smile at bay.

"As soon as I see that Baby Tooth is handling things well enough, I am coming _right _back." Tooth said to herself.

Tooth's sharp memory brought up a vivid picture of Jack's face after all the attention everyone gave him. She had also noticed that his hands had started to shake, and his breaths had begun to come in quick pants. Tooth wasn't stupid, or oblivious like her fellow Guardians; it was plain to her that something was wrong with Jack. And she wanted to know why.

X~X

Jack laughed as he zipped around his new room, spreading frost patterns on the dark blue walls. He stopped in front of the door and held his hand around his chin and tapped his lips with a finger.

"Hmmm." Jack squinted at the piece of wall above the door. He suddenly gasped. "Aha! I've got it!" Jack landed on the floor; opened the door and smiled when he saw that the door was blue on this side. He glanced down at the pattern on his hoodie. He growled when he couldn't see it right, causing him to try to look at it cross-eyed.

Jack sighed as he pulled the hoodie over his head. He held it against the wall and froze it there.

"Good, now I just have to-"Jack pinched his tongue between his teeth in concentration. He glanced from hoodie to the door and slowly, the pattern on his sweatshirt was replicated onto his door.

"Tada!" Jack shouted to no one in the empty hall. His voice echoed back to his ears, taunting him. Jack cringed, trying to push down his fears that he had officially boxed up a month ago.

"Don't freak out, Jack. It's just an echo. You're not alone. You're fine, you're a guardian, with believers, and friends, and… and I'm just fine, I going to be fine." Jack whispered to himself. He looked up and realized that it was now snowing in the hall. He rolled his eyes and willed the snow to stop; also giving the snow already on the ground a death glare, making it _poof_ out of existence.

Jack reached his hand up to grab his hoodie off the wall when he heard a squeak. He whipped around and found Tooth standing by the door to the hall. Her feathered hand was held over her mouth, her cheeks were turning red, and her purple eyes darted everywhere around the room except to him.

"Hi Tooth. C-can I help you?" Jack gave her a confused look.

"Well… you…." Tooth gestured her other hand to the hoodie Jack held in his hand. He looked down at it, as if forgetting it was still in his hand.

"Oh." Jack bobbed his head. "Oh! Um…yeah, sorry!" Jack yanked the hoodie back on as what had happened dawned on him. He looked back up at Tooth, his face tinted a little blue from blushing.

"It-yeah, so um." Tooth cleared her throat. "I- uh wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Sure, what about?" Jack said, as if nothing of what previously occurred never even happened.

"Well, I was-" Tooth's mouth suddenly gaped open.

"What?" Jack asked. Tooth pointed behind him. Jack realized she was looking at his door.

"Jack, that's amazing!" Tooth gasped.

"Y-you really think so?" Jack said, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. I mean, sure, it was just a little fun artsy thing that he did on his door. He was used to people not realizing that it was Jack Frost that made the little pretty patterns on their windows. But this was Tooth; this was a completely different situation. Jack had to admit it; he _liked _Tooth. A lot.

"Yes, I think so! Wow! It… it's the pattern on your hoodie, isn't it?" Tooth glanced at Jack. He noticed her make eye contact, so he looked away; knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. That's cool that you noticed Tooth." Jack smiled. Tooth, because of his blinding smile, looked down and blushed.

"C-can I see what you did to the rest of your room?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why not?" Jack pushed open the door and led her inside.

"Wow, you're talent is incredible!" Tooth smiled at him after turning in a circle, looking at the room.

"Thanks?" Jack placed rubbed his neck with his hand. Tooth looked at him, but her smile faded. The glow left her eyes and was replaced with a sad look. Jack frowned back.

"I'm sorry." Tooth said.

"What?" Now Jack was thoroughly confused.

"I noticed earlier today that you were kind of shaky and weren't breathing right. Jack, I know that I could never understand fully what you've been through, it must have been awful, but I do _know_ what your problem is." Tooth said quietly. Jacks face fell.

"Oh, yeah, that." He said flatly. He walked to the window and looked outside, avoiding her gaze. "Well, now that you figured it out, now what?" Jack expected Tooth to say something like, "You're such a baby, grow up." Or for her to even just walk right on out the door. But she didn't, she stayed hovering in the same place as before. Jack gritted his teeth, knowing that if he didn't he would say something he would regret or something stupid.

Jack gasped when, suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He breathed hard as he looked down at Tooth hugging him. He was shocked into stillness, until she looked up at him with those beautiful purple eyes. Jack slowly and hesitantly brought his arms down around her. Tooth hugged him for a few seconds longer before releasing him. She smiled at him, and he could see the kindness in Tooth's eyes.

"Y-you care?" Jack felt confused.

"Of course I care! We all care, I'm just the one who noticed that you need care." She continued to smile.

"So, you don't think I'm weird? Or stupid?" Jack felt hope building inside him.

"Seriously? Of course not! I think you're great!" Tooth smiled wider.

A tear slipped from Jack's eye and slid down his cheek. And for the first time, Jack actually hugged someone. He stepped forward and pulled the fairy into his arms, raising her off the ground a little. Tooth put her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. Jack began laughing as a few more tears left his eyes. He pulled back a little and rested his fore-head against hers. He smiled at her.

"Jack, I also wanted to say-"

Tooth was interrupted when she saw his face hovering even closer to hers. He leaned forward, and a strange sensation swept through the two as Jack's cold lips pressed against her forehead. He pulled away, searching Tooth's face for any anger or irritation. Tooth just smiled at him, reassuring him that what he did was fine.

"Thanks" Jack said. And he pulled her into another hug. Another warm feeling passed through him, but this time he decided, that it was good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind pulled at her rider, urging him to go to the next town. Jack Frost complied and rocketed away.

After a while it was getting dark, and Jack was tired. Being a spirit had it's perks, like not needing to rest as often. But they still did have to get some sleep, and with all the extra work Jack had been doing, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in what? A month? A lot longer than he'd ever gone without rest _before _becoming a busy guardian.

Jack rode the wind in the direction of North's place. It would take him awhile, especially since he was flying a bit slower tonight. But suddenly Jack felt that he couldn't make it to North's. The weariness was beginning to overtake him and he was slowing down even more.

_Who is the closest?_ Jack thought sleepily. _Tooth's._

Jack, somehow, managed to fly all the way to Tooth Palace. Barely. Once he saw the large, colorful turrets and platforms, relief set in. He then tried to land on his feet. He touched the ground and stumbled. His staff kept him from falling on his face.

Several fairies noticed Jack, and sped off. Soon enough, he saw Tooth flying around looking for him. She saw him and sped downwards in his direction. She landed and beamed at him.

"Hi Jack! What are-" Tooth then frowned. "Are you okay, Jack?" Jack nodded his head slowly, and Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned on her a little more than he wanted, but couldn't help it.

"I-I'm just tired. Completely drained to be precise." Jack rubbed his face in an attempt to keep his eyes open and awake. "I couldn't make it to North's. You were the closest."

"Oh, poor Jack. Come on." Tooth put her arm under his and supported him as she guided him to a place he could stay.

She took him to her home and stopped at the couch.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only thing I've got for you to sleep on." Tooth said. Jack smiled at her through a yawn.

"No, no. This is just fine." He flopped on the couch and sighed. He turned his head so that he faced her and not the ceiling. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes for a mere few seconds and he was out.

…..

Tooth looked at the ginormous clock that was visible from anywhere at Tooth Palace. Jack had been asleep for forty-eight hours straight.

"That's two days!" Tooth said aloud. Her fairies looked at her funny. "Never mind girls, just keep going."

_Should I wake him?_ Tooth thought. She flew to her house and peeked in through the door. Jack was still lying in the same place. She quietly hovered over to him and looked at him.

_He looks so peaceful._ She reached out a hand to brush some of his snowy hair out of his face. It'd been about a month or so since he'd opened up to her. The poor boy was attention depraved, and now that he had it, he didn't know what to do with it. Tooth knew that Jack didn't want her to tell the other Guardians what she knew, and she didn't. She just tried to help Jack in any way she could, and took giving him attention slow.

Tooth had to admit, throughout the time that Jack had been a Guardian, she'd come to love him. And the thought that Jack loved her had occurred to here when he kissed her forehead that one night. Maybe, just maybe.

"I sure hope so." Tooth said quietly.

…..

Jack struggled to not move while Tooth brushed her hand through his hair. It felt so good and comforting, and not to mention the way he reacts when someone gives him physical contact. He had been getting better about that though.

"I sure hope so." Tooth whispered. _What?_ Jack thought. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and immediately smiled when he saw Tooth and her extravagant plumage.

"Sure hope so what?" Jack whispered back. Tooth jumped a little and looked at him startled.

"Oh! You're awake." Tooth said, taking her hand back. "Um, nothing. Nothing at all, just talking to myself." She spluttered.

"Okay." Jack frowned. He sat up and raised his hands to fix his hair to the way he usually kept it. He looked up at Tooth again. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Tooth said. Jack just nodded his head, glad that he'd gotten good rest. He noticed that Tooth looked… nervous. "Where you working the whole time?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Jack smiled.

"When was the last time you took a break?" Jack asked, his mischievous smile growing wider.

"I-uh." Tooth was then pulled down from the air onto the couch. Jack made her sit down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders to keep her from flying off.

"You need breaks. I take breaks every day, and I was still exhausted. You're going to work yourself to death!" Jack squeezed her shoulders and he felt her relax a little.

"I know but-"

"No buts. Nothing is going to die, nothing is going to be destroyed, and you're not going lose believers, or get behind. The fairies are perfectly capable to handle things on their own when you need breaks." Jack rubbed her arm reassuringly. He felt Tooth take a deep breath and then she looked up at him.

"Okay." She sighed, then rested her head against his shoulder. Jack's breath hitched before he allowed his body to relax at her touch. Though he was a bit hesitant, he pulled Tooth closer and her head moved to his chest. Jack smiled and took a deep breath. That warm, giddy feeling was coming back to his stomach and he seemed to crave it. Why did this happen when he was around Tooth?

They sat there for a long time, and eventually Tooth began to breathe slower and more evenly. Jack smiled warmly at her before falling asleep again as well.

….

Tooth became aware of a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw pale hands and arms covered with blue sleeves encompassing her. _Jack._ She thought sweetly. A content smile came to her face. She listened to his steady heartbeat while she rested her face against his chest. Her hands were still fisting one of his sleeves. She let go and shifted a little in his arms. This seemed to make him stir awake. He moaned a little until he noticed Tooth. He froze in mid-stretch and looked at Tooth. He smiled and lowered his arms back down around her and hugged her.

"Hey." He said in a raspy morning voice. Tooth loved how he sounded and she tried not to giggle. Jack looked down into her eyes and his own eyes seemed to hold something she'd seen there before. He was thinking about something, hard. They seemed to flicker to his signature mischievousness look. He began to lean down to her. He stopped when their faces were only a few inches apart. Tooth closed the distance and her lips brushed his. Jack leaned forward deepening the kiss, and Tooth put one hand on his shoulder and the other to his head. He tilted his face and his eyes searched hers. She smiled against his lips and his eyes twinkled in response.

Jack broke his lips off hers and let his face hover over her face. His breath smelled of peppermint. Tooth's hand was still tangled into his soft hair when he leaned down and rested his forehead into her shoulder.

….

Jack shivered slightly and goosebumps spread across his pale skin. He had leaned against Tooth's shoulder because he couldn't look her in the face. His fingers came to his lips and he could still feel her lips against his. He tried to control his breathing and continued to stare down.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Tooth pulled him up to look at her. He tried to hide is panic, but failed.

"Jack." Tooth said, her eye's filling with regret. "I- I'm sorry. I- I thought that you were… I didn't mean-"

Jack began shaking his head, his eyes going wide. Tooth thought that he didn't want her to kiss him.

"No, no. I- I was doing that. I did kiss you back didn't I? Did I do it right? I mean, I've obviously never done something like that before. And I- I… I just panicked a little afterwards. Sorry." Jack stuttered.

Tooth smiled kindly at him. Jack's heart swelled at the look in her eyes. He had wanted to kiss her badly, and he wasn't so sure that he should. She had been so close, it was so tempting. He made up his mind and had gone for it. To his relief and joy, Tooth had kissed back. But after a while, his old friend panic arrived and he broke apart.

"It was fine, Jack." Tooth said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jack suddenly felt better and gave her his mischievous smile.

"Good. I've kind of wanted to do that for a long time." Jack said resting a hand on her neck. Tooth giggled nervously.

"Me too." She said quietly.

"Aw, why so shy all the sudden?" Jack frowned at her playfully. Tooth laughed and shoved his hand off, but Jack just ended up grabbing her small hand and holding it between his two larger ones.

….

Tooth looked down at Jack's hands holding one of hers. She could see his veins. She knew that human's blood was blue in their veins, but Jack's seemed to be some odd kind of blue that contrasted with his deathly pale skin.

She looked up to his face. She studied him; the way his pale face molded into to such a kind look, his lips such a light pink that they were almost white being pulled into a small grin, his thin and curiously brown eyebrows, his white hair swept upward in a wind-blown look, and last but not least his hypnotizing deep blue eyes.

He was, as the boy-crazy girls would say, gorgeous. And Tooth was the lucky girl to get him. She knew now, that he liked her too. Just like that, with one kiss, everything changed for them.

"How long are we going to stare at each other?" Jack asked with a stupid goofy grin. Tooth hung her head and laughed, breaking eye contact purposefully. Jack laughed too, but then his laughter stopped. He gently grabbed Tooth's face so she would look at him. Jack had a serious look on his face.

"Tooth, I've known you for a while now. And, I definitely think I've… I've come to love you." Jack said, bravely keeping eye contact the whole time. Tooth was frozen in place. _**(A/N Pun intended.)**_

"I… me too." Tooth stuttered. Jack smiled and leaned down and hugged her. As he pulled away Tooth kissed him on the cheek, and on accident a bit loudly. Jack looked down with a grin and a light blue seemed to inch it's way up his neck spreading to his cheeks and ears. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and chuckled.

"Well, I should probably go now. I… um… thanks for letting me stay a while. I know I wouldn't have made it to North's without crash landing in the ocean and-" Then Jack stopped talking, an alarmed look coming over his eyes, but not spreading to rest of his features.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked, concerned.

"Nothing… I just…." Jack trailed off and looked down.

"Jack, please tell me." Tooth tilted her head up-side-down to look at his face. After a moment or two Jack nodded his head.

"Well, before I became Jack Frost, I _was_ someone else. My name was Jackson Overland. I did have a family, and a home. And I had a little sister, Emma. I… I would do anything for her. I loved her so much, and would sacrifice anything for her happiness." Jack gave a bitter sweet smile, probably remembering Emma vividly. "We went skating one day. The ice began to crack under Emma before I even had my skates on. I went as close to her as I could and tried to comfort her. I told her to not be scared and that we were going to have fun instead. I used my staff to pull her away from the cracks, but the force slid me to the same spot. I got to see her smile one last time before I fell into the icy, cold water. I drowned, and died. That's when the man in the moon chose me to be Jack Frost." Jack said, taking a deep breath. Tooth felt tears stinging her eyes and she threw herself at him. She felt Jack hug her tight after a moment and him shudder slightly. She knew that he was crying as well.

_This boy's past just keeps getting sadder and sadder!_ Tooth thought.

"I'm sorry." Tooth whispered into his ear. She then gasped. "That's what you were about to say. You were going to say that you…."

"Would have drowned, I know." Jack said as he pulled away. He sniffed and wiped at his face with the back of his hand. Tooth could still see where the tears had trickled down his cheeks. "But if I was given the chance to do it all over again, I would."

"You loved her so much, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled at her sadly. "But, now I've got you."

"I guess so."

"Tooth, please… please don't ever leave me." Jack said, his voice cracking. Tooth's heart broke at the expression on his face.

"I won't Jack, I promise." Tooth said sincerely. And if she ever did, then surely she must have been taken over by Pitch.

….

Jack left sometime after that. He'd never felt so free or alive before.

_**A/N**_

_**I know, I know. Not some of my best work, but this is what I came up with. There was a request for a sequel to "Not Alone" And I thought about it, and that is where this idea came from.**_

_**This is probably the most romance fluffiest I've ever gotten, and honestly I thought it was a little cheesy. What did you all think?**_

_**But, it was very fluffy and full of feels wasn't it? I thought so, but I just hope I did it right. **_

_**I would like to announce that I will within a couple months, be starting a new one shot series for RotG! It will be called "Talents of Frost." You probably get the gist of the plot from the title, so that's all I'm going to say! **_

_**Also, I will be starting a one shot series about Jackson Overland all the way up until the day he dies. Mainly it will be about his life growing up and a BUNCH of sibling cutesy fluff galore! :D The inspiration for this came from just living with my younger brother and watching our neighbors kids whom I have "adopted" as my brothers and sisters. I have never felt so loved before when 4yr old Clover walks in and hands me a picture and whispers, "I drew this for you. I love you." Then kisses me on the cheek! Oh, *squeals and faints, then suddenly picks self up and dusts self off* Sorry! It's just too adorable for words! :D**_

_**Okay, enough rambling and what not! I hope you all enjoyed it! And in case you're wondering, this is IT for "Not Alone." Sorry! TTFN!**_

_**~Annanarra **_


End file.
